King's Coronation
by KakarotSSj3
Summary: Who would've thought that Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, one of the most prideful warriors in our universe, would fall for a strange, blue-haired woman on a trip to destroy the mudball she calls home? Now, after the woman saves him from a near-death scenario, Vegeta goes against all that he lives by; honor and all, to protect her and her entire homeland from his very own past. V/B
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Summary:** Who would have thought that Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans… one of the most prideful and stubborn warriors in the entire universe, would fall for a certain blue-haired Earth-dwelling weakling on a trip to destroy the very mudball on which she lived. Now, after the woman saves him from a near-death scenario, Vegeta goes against all that he lives by, honor and all, to protect her and her entire homeland from his very own past. Read as the Saiyan Prince faces off against those he once called friends and allies, his former partner, and the tyrant that he originally referred to as Master –as well as find out a few things of his own… all for the cost of the emotion these Humans know as love. Will true love truly conquer all obstacles and has the prideful Prince of a dying race finally found his princess after all these years.

 **Author's Notes:** **VegetaxBulmaxYamcha originally but changes to VegetaxBulma with some KakarotxChiChi later on. MA rated, uncut story will be on 'Archive of our Own' later on down the line –though I'll notify you when I get around to posting it.**

 **Also note that in this story, Kakarot (Goku) will be the same age as Vegeta, just months younger, and was never sent to eradicate Planet Earth as a newborn, instead being kept alive to serve in the Planet Trade Organization alongside Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. He is also an Elite, along with Raditz, instead of the typical low-class warrior. He also has at least some control in his Oozaru form and will be more Saiyan-like than his canon self, others characters will be MOSTLY in-character.**

 ** _Prologue_**

"W-Woman… you have to leave," The cold, strained voice of the badly wounded, bleeding Saiyan Prince managed to choke out between grunts for air and excruciating pain trickling throughout every last inch of his body, said raven-haired warrior mustering up all the energy and strength left within his personal fuel tank to force himself up to a single knee. The Battle against his former master and current tormentor, Lord Frieza –scratch that, the treacherous… asshole that was Frieza –had taken a turn for the absolute worst –if that was even possible after the earlier moments of the battle. "P-P-Please... just leave this place now! I'll try to stall Frieza for as long as I can before… before he gets thr-through me –just take my Attack Ball and leave this planet. A-Anywhere but here…"

To say that Vegeta looked damaged would be nothing if not a complete understatement. The dandelion yellow on white set of Battle Armor –or at least what remained of it –was blown to absolute chunks of dismembered metal and plastic, a thick sea of fresh red blood covering the small spaces that hadn't been blown to oblivion already. His spandex jumpsuit had been scrapped apart, all of the exposed skin upon the orphaned prince's body covered in what seemed to be a second-skin of purple bruises and dried up blood –not a single place upon his highly resilient skin left unmarked by the brute of Frieza's blows. His muscles burned intensely as if an eternal flame had been struck upon them and oddly he found it hard to stand up and keep consciousness. Sadly… it was just a matter of only minutes before his inevitable death was mercilessly granted to him. What a coincidence it was… that the very tyrant that had taken out the majority of his proud race –his mother, his brother, his father… even his best friend and partner –would be the very one to end his own life.

"V-Vegeta…" Bulma whimpered, holding her destined mate in her arms; her cerulean eyes watering more and more by the second at the sight of a barely alive… extremely battered and bloodied lifeform that was Vegeta –entire wounds having formed on the Elite Warrior's horribly beaten body alongside much older ones that had been reopened thanks entirely from the sheer force harnessed behind each of his dreaded abuser's strikes. She had been told the stories of the horrors that Frieza brought upon his victims and even Vegeta and his fellow Saiyan comrades –but this here… _witnessing_ them firsthand was entirely different! As a young woman, she had witnessed enough violence and cruelty to scar even the most battle-hardened of Marines for their entire lives in just a single day –all at the hands of the tyrant she'd grown to know was the true epitome of a sadistic maniac! An entire city or two. Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. Even _Kakarot_ , the second strongest of the members on her side of the battle, had perished at the might of that gender-confused bastard! Now… now even the love of her life was going to be destroyed and taken away from her by the hands of Frieza –there was no way that she was going to leave his side! She would stay right there, holding him to her _heart_ … all the way until death finally did them _part_. "I'm staying right here with you Vegeta! I-If you die… I die by your side. I'm more scared of being without you than I'll ever be of that monster!" The blue-haired Earthling lightly cried into the ear of her hurt alien lover, rustling her soft fingers through the damaged, coal black colored hair of the Saiyan that laid defenseless and sore on her lap.

"Bulma… I-I cannot lose you to this asshole either, I've lost so much but _please_ don't become one of my losses," Vegeta lightly sighed, fighting through the pain to entwine his own scratched, bloodied fingers into the innocent, soft ones of his mate, Bulma. Dammit… no –it couldn't happen like this! Every last person who had joined this battle… the three-eyed man, the midget clown doll, Kakarot, and even the woman's past lover had actually been in a fight similar to this, where it was their lives or their opponent's. They were trained warriors who knew that they were putting their lives on the thinnest of lines... but Bulma. She was just a pure, innocent being who lacked any sort of combat experience whatsoever. Never had she stained her soft… innocent hands in the blood of another but yet, here she was, risking her life and exhibiting actual emotions –kindness, love, tenderness –to one of the darkest of fiends… someone who'd ended the lives of thousands, possibly even millions, without so much as a split second of second thought towards his actions!

It seemed like it had been an entire century ago, but the Saiyan Prince once again felt the intense sadness… loneliness of having learned that his entire race had been all but wiped out –his mother, his father, even his younger brother killed by this bastard who intended to make him suffer as much as possible. He would never openly admit it thanks to his pride and stubbornness, but there were nights –even to this very day –where all he could do was lie down and think about what might've been… sometimes even shedding a tear or two. He had claimed that he cared nothing for his family, his race, his destroyed homeplanet… that strength was all that he needed in his life –but those were very obviously lies that he had just assertively boasted to conceal his emotions. He had lost everything but his life and the love of that life –and he couldn't even bring himself to _thinking_ of losing the latter of the two… he just couldn't or he didn't know what he would do!

"My, my Vegeta… what is it that we have here? So this frail, weak _girl_ is the reason you decided to stray off from your station? Why you decided to leave ME like a stray puppy and have ME looking like an idiot?" The fully-transformed Arcosian barked out in spite, his unsympathetic, blood red colored eyes piercing malevolently at the couple and their display of affection. So the bluenette _was_ HIS little pet's feeble mate, after all? He should've know all along with how Vegeta had taken every opportunity he'd been given or not given to protect her from the blunt of all of the attacks and forces that could cause her harm! He had already taken away mostly everything from the young Saiyan's life that he kept close –his family… his race… his entire planet… his best friend… and most importantly, the pride of the Saiyan Prince. Death would be nothing but a granted mercy to the prince after he was through breaking him… the bones were already broken, and so was his mentality and hope –now the sole thing left to shatter was the boy's heart and soul. Frieza could feel as his lips curled upwards into a sinister, cruel smirk –his eyes narrowing upon the Earthling woman clinging onto Vegeta's shoulder… this was going to be _very_ fun! "Well, as you can tell from the screams of every last one of your little friends… I am Lord Frieza, Emperor of the entire universe. The pleasure is mines –I'm _so_ glad that I have finally met you, for both the first and very last time." Frieza exclaimed, his stern, cold voice sending shivers down the back of both of his victims with just the cruelty possessed in such a high-pitched voice.

Vegeta felt a frustrating snarl escape his mouth of fangs at the threatening remark towards HIS woman, using newfound anger as a source of passion and effort to force his trembling, aching body to bounce up to his feet. "NOW!" The spiky-haired Saiyan Warrior grunted, his tone aggressive and demanding towards Bulma for the first time in what had to be weeks or even months, both of his hands balled at his side in the form of taunting, shuddering fists. "Leave this planet… I-I enjoyed your presence in my life, Bulma…" He added, a flaring aura of purple and violet-blue colored flames erupting across his entire body. Even if it meant that he was never going to see her again after his eventual death at the hands of Frieza… he would do all in his power to give her the time to escape this doom –almost as if a piece of himself survived as long as she did. She was innocent… someone like Frieza was NOT going to have their hands at his woman! ' _Why… why me? My entire life I've trained for this battle… strived to unlock the powers within me sealing the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation from being unlocked and used in battle. Was it never me? Have I just accomplished nothing more than getting mocked this entire time by something not bound to happen to me… the most powerful Saiyan in all of history? The mighty Prince of my race?'_

"I'm not going to leave you here alone, jerk!" The pain in Vegeta's ass protested almost immediately, her face beaming red as a scowl nearly identical to Vegeta's made itself known upon her own face. While the scowl stayed glue upon Vegeta's face as if without any effort at all, just Bulma's words caused an internal smile to make itself known to Vegeta's mind… the woman and her stubbornness –he would _really_ miss those qualities of hers that he fell for. He wanted to tell her once again to leave the Earth then and there but even he was smart enough to know that there was no way he was going to be convincing her –all that he hoped was that she would not meet the same disastrous fate as he'd been forced to endure through for not only the entirety of this battle… but for his entire life.

"If you think that your little sex bitch there has a chance of escaping me… then you're sadly mistaken, _my Prince_!" Frieza carried on in that disastrous, sick voice of his –the evil smirk upon his dark purple lips curling more and more upward into a vicious smile with each word he spoke. The girl would be the very first to go –quick and very painful –and then, after a moment or two of grieving on Vegeta's part –then the very last remaining monkey of the Saiyan race would be eradicated… slowly but surely. What came around was unfortunate enough to come back around and sadly for the son of King Vegeta –his treachery was not only going to come back and bite him in the ass… but it would be paid back more than tenfold in just the blink of an eye. "Here's a parting present Vegeta!" The Arcosian spat out as he quickly shot out his finger towards the Saiyan Prince, instantly firing off a deadly beam of burning pink colored ki straight towards its intended destination: the dead center of Bulma's terrified heart… so quick that not even Vegeta could see it closing in towards it target –said Saiyan closing his eyes as he braced himself for what was about to happen.

Noticing how Bulma's screams never seemed to register in his mind, Vegeta's eyes slowly opened to reveal something he had not been counting on seeing whatsoever… his most trusted, most loyal comrade and friend standing right where Bulma and he had been –having pushed the two of them out of the way at just a moment's notice. He had thought Kakarot long dead… strangled by Frieza's tail much earlier in the match before being struck by a Death Beam of his own in the left side of his chest –but somehow his colleague had managed to hold on just long enough to save his woman from death… even if it cost him his own life. Vegeta turned to face Bulma, before following the woman's line of sight to where it seemed that Kakarot had been penetrated by Frieza's killing strike –a hole just small enough for a finger to flow through it carved right in the middle of the Saiyan's chest –right through his heart and bullseye on a place to strike if killing was needed.

"K-Kakarot," Vegeta stuttered as he stepped towards the trembling body of his last surviving Saiyan comrade, Kakarot's knees feebly shuddered, growing closer and closer towards being unable to hold his entire body up as each breath left his body –the palm tree-haired warrior coughing up entire globs containing nothing more than blood… death growing nearer and nearer towards Kakarot's doorstep. "KAKAROT! N-No… you saved her life," The Prince spluttered in awe as he caught the falling, completely stained in blood body of his lifelong accomplice as it fell forward, Kakarot's eyes rolling in place as his consciousness slowly faded away with each cough of dense, crimson red blood that left his lungs.

"Vege-Vegeta… I've seen the way you look… you look at her, you two are meant to be… together," Kakarot managed to lightly say as he faded in and out of consciousness with each breath he took –a droplet of sadness and a droplet of pure regret dropping from both his and Vegeta's eyes at the same exact time, trickling down his cheek and across his faint smile. He had never before seen Vegeta as happy as his prince was with Bulma… and he was not going to allow Frieza to ruin that just yet! He thought that he had felt some type of way over Bulma's friend, Chi Chi, but Bulma and Vegeta were a completely different story. His purpose had been done… he had protected his prince as best as he could before his death –he had saved the young prince's heart from being shattered to pieces and his sanity completely lost. "I-I-I was *COUGH* damned near de-dead already… *COUGH* I'd r-rather go out doing something w-worth d-dying for *COUGH* on my feet than bleeding out on my *COUGH* stomach any day. At least now I-I'll get to see my *COUGH* f-father… Nappa… Raditz too, again. G-Goodbye, *COUGH* pal…"

"Ahh, Kakarot… I must say, I hated him just a tad bit less than the rest of you monkeys –but nevertheless, being a member of your pathetic species meant that his death by my own hand was bound to come eventually," Frieza commented on the incident, slowly putting his arm to rest as he instantly vanished –reappearing not even a complete second later to land a heavy punch right to Vegeta's ribcage, sending the prince soaring a few dozen yards or so along the blood-stained grass, Vegeta landing on his extremely sore back as his sensitive skin skidded across the grass terrain. His eyes watery and shut, the Prince of Saiyans tugged onto the grass with all his strength, hoping to harness the strength needed to scurvy back over to Bulma's side –if he didn't hurry, she would end up just like the rest of his accomplices.

"R-Run!" Vegeta managed to cough out as loud as his damaged lungs would allow him to do, knowing just what Frieza had planned for the blue-haired genius –but before the Capsule Corp heiress could do so much as to think to move a muscle, she found herself being effortlessly lifted off of the ground, a pale white hand keeping her from speaking as it compressed itself around her peach neck, each finger tightening the hold upon her neck. Vegeta felt tears form inside his eyes as he tried to get his heavily damaged body back onto his feet, the pain of watching Bulma being damaged not even enough to do so –he could not even feel his legs right now… as if he was Nappa many months earlier in the conclusion of their own battle. "No Frieza… p-please, me first! Stop! STOP IT!" The Prince screamed out in agony, his onyx colored eyes gazing through their watery haze at the sight of the creature's razor sharp tail rising into the air right above Bulma's abdomen.

"Well then Vegeta… say goodbye to your little girlfriend," Frieza snickered as his eyes remained locked onto the Saiyan Prince, his body functioning on its own as his tail lunged for the target Frieza's ki beam had previously missed: Bulma's defenseless body. Vegeta could nearly feel the pain his mate was experiencing –his own mental pain and her physical pain –as the tip of the tail pressed and pricked against the soft skin of her clothed abdomen, Bulma trying futilely and unsuccessfully to pry herself free in the struggle against Frieza's dominance. Vegeta shielded his eyes as he practically felt as the tail penetrated through skin, Bulma's eyes instantly widening and her pupils going blank as the pain officially registered in her mind.

"FRIEZA… STOP IT, PLEASE! NO, DON'T DO IT TO HER!" The Saiyan yelled in failure, frantically trying his best to save the already doomed Bulma –his mate as he watched Frieza's extremely long tail force itself deeper and deeper into Bulma's frail body, the tyrant taking his sweet time to enjoy the cries of pain from both Vegeta and the victim of his torture. "ME FIRST! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

"Let be a lesson for you to take to the afterlife with you, Prince of a single Saiyan; in the end, the monkey always loses to the hunter… and all those he hold dear in his pathetic life will suffer the same exact fate as your mate here!" Frieza stated as his tail immediately shot through Bulma's body with the speed of an underwater torpedo, ripping through organs and bones as if they were just a sheet of paper –the dreadful sounds of penetration flooding Vegeta's ears as the tears forced themselves out of his eyes –the cries of agony that Bulma let out embedding themselves into the prince's mind as he stood there, teeth clenched and memory blank –his entire world flipped upside down by just that one action. Vegeta was forced to look on as inch by inch of Frieza's tail entered and then dislodged from the once carefree woman's body, the limb leaving behind entire pierced holes as glob after glob of pain ridden blood shot from her mouth and onto the limb and the grass below –Vegeta's frantic, intense screams of disbelief and pain eclipsing the nearly silent ones of Bulma's, the flame-haired Saiyan's intense pain preventing him from coming to her rescue.

With a final thrust, the lizard-like Arcosian impaled its appendage back into Bulma's body –albeit this time, right in the middle of her chest… right where its first attack had missed, her heart. Frieza's smile widened as his eyes remained locked onto Vegeta's blank expression, the Saiyan crying out in unrestrained pain and intense disbelief as he withdrew his tail, tossing the lifeless form of Vegeta's lost lover onto the nearest patch of grass towards the quivering Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta felt an intensely cold chill run throughout his entire body as he heard the stomach-turning thudding sound of a body… _Bulma's_ body crashing onto the green grass of Earth just feet away from his body, every ounce of fatigue leaving his tarnished muscles as he slowly clawed himself over to the body of his lover, intense shock… unparalleled shock and disappointment overcoming his entire body and thoughts, his eyes still watered and locked onto the bleeding body of Bulma. Much to Vegeta's ignorance, the one he had stripped the life of his woman away from him, Frieza, instantly narrowed his eyes in close onto the scene before her, making sure to make notice of every small detail of the scene before him –it would be much too great to miss out on!

Finally making himself over to Bulma's lifeless form, Vegeta took the Earthling woman into his muscular, bloodied arms. Lying inanimately in his arms, Vegeta's entire body tensed as he felt the river of crimson red pour from the open wounds inflicted upon her perfect, innocent skin –his anger pulsating within his body as he looked upon her damaged figure. The Prince was lightly jiggling her in his hands in absolute vain, as if hanging on to the hope that she would awake from whatever terrible nightmare that she was having, almost as though refusing to truly believe that Bulma was really gone now. "Wake up Bulma… wake up!" The Prince continued to cry, shaking his woman in his hands –his voice hoarse and weak.

Vegeta looked down as he felt a small movement in his arms, his eyes locking onto the half-opened, faint blue colored eyes of Bulma –her skin more pale than before and her entire body trembling. The Prince felt as his face lit up for the time, even if just for a fair moment –Bulma forcing herself to put a smile on her face as she gasped for the air that seemed to be escaping her lungs more and more by the second, the sharpest and most harmful of agony throbbing within her blazing abdominal section, her smile due to the fact that Vegeta held her in his arms, looking over her in what would most likely be her last moments. Taking in the sight of her Saiyan lover looming over her weakening, blood-stained body –Bulma lightly attempted to mumble something to the prince of the fallen Saiyan race, only for said warrior to cut her off mid-sentence.

"Don't speak… conserve your energy," Vegeta instructed in a stern, yet very calm voice, carefully placing his hand upon the wound inflicted upon her abdomen –a thick coat of Bulma's crimson red blood staining his own entire glove within just seconds. Her… her energy, it was fading away more and more by the second –he couldn't stand to sense it plunder down closer towards the number of death. There had to be something he could do… couldn't it? The beans that the Humans had used at one time or another… the magical ones that substantially restored all of a person's health and wiped away injury- those would immediately work on her! B-But he highly doubted that Frieza would even think to give him the opportunity to scavenge the dead bodies of his comrades for them or even fetch one from the plump feline martial arts master.

"I-I love you Vegeta," The turquoise-haired woman mumbled through pain felt coursing through her entire body, mustering all of the energy she could to stretch her soft lips into what had to have been her most kind and affectionate smile ever –an entire waterfall of tears escaping from her eyes as she spent what would be her final moments resting in Vegeta's arms. The Saiyan Prince felt as both his breathing and entire atmosphere around him slowed as he looked towards Bulma in awe, the four words that Bulma had murmured striking like a truck onto the warm, soft spot in his heart that he hadn't even known existed until the sound of Bulma's motionless body striking the cold ground echoed throughout his mind. She had said it maybe once before, but even after all he'd done to her… the situation he had pulled her into, she _loved_ him? Before he had won over the heart of Bulma, Vegeta had known or even showed nothing towards the strange emotion. All that he had ever been taught –by his very own father, Nappa, and even the cause of his miseries, Frieza –was that _love_ was nothing more than a worthless emotional attachment that could lead to more and more weaknesses for an opponent to exploit… a barrier that distracted anyone unfortunate to fall in its path –even in his own race's culture, the possibility of mates coming together for a deep relationship and nothing more than sex and producing powerful offspring was slim to none. But now, just the prospect of another individual citing that they had grown to love him –an emotionless, cold-blooded warrior –rendered the young Saiyan helpless. The fading smile and emotionally-packed words that Bulma managed to give off, even upon the doorstep of Death, making something that Vegeta had not seen himself have in a while –a genuine smile –curl upon his face as he took in the beauty of his mate, only for the smile to fade away just as quickly as it came, as the last sparkles of brilliant life began to vanish from her pale skin, her azure eyes. Vegeta felt his hands tighten into fists, his eyes closing sealed as tightly as they could as yet another deathly cough erupted from Bulma's throat, her frail hand dropping from the cheek of his tear-cloaked face.

"Wo… Bulma?!" Vegeta mumbled as he quickly reacted to what had to come eventually, quickly snatching her hand and taking it into his own –despite the acknowledge that she had lot far too much blood to sustain life and he couldn't pick up even the faintest of ki signatures exhilarating from the lifeless form –holding her entire bloody figure to his chest as more and more tears emblazoned his face. "No, don't go… don't leave me," The prince bid, setting his gaze through watery tears and intense disbelief upon her sapphire colored eyes as his free hand rustled calmly through strand after strand of turquoise-colored hair. Sure, he had witnessed death countless of times before today –he had developed into a killing machine even before his fifth birthday. He had obliterated an entire planet's worth of civilians just to blow off some steam, without even batting an eye or giving a single care –even his past sexual partners and escorts, he had killed immediately afterwards before going on to destroy their entire planet… but now? Now Bulma was different, she was the only person to ever exhibit true emotions of compassion, true love, and hope for him –even when he had pissed her off, she still offered her undying love and gratitude to him and his cause. Vegeta watched on as the last gleam of life finally disappeared from her cerulean eyes, her eyes going blank as the fiery light faded into the dark abyss that so many he knew fell, the same gleam of life he fell asleep to with a smirk of some kind on his face and the same gleam that he could stare into for hours and be left in awe. "D-Don't," He once again murmured, his grip tightening as he pushed Bulma's pale face against his own, his bottom life quivering as a new wave of sorrow-filled tears streamed down his face. As he trembled in place, Bulma's lifeless body held in his arms as he snuggled her to his chest, Vegeta felt what he claimed was just an organ and nothing more –his heart shatter into millions of pieces. He'd never before felt such painful experiences of anguish and emotional trauma, not even when his mother or father had been killed by Frieza… nor when he had learned that his entire race had been wiped away into nothingness. The one individual in the entire universe that he had truly exhibited emotions toward… truly cared for and, as the Humans would say, loved… had given her life away, had been stripped away from him, just because of his past catching up to him.

His race…

His family…

His best friend…

And now, his mate…

Were all dead… and he…

Frieza, was the cause of it all.

"Oh my Vegeta, this is definitely quite the view," Frieza wickedly snickered as he positioned himself into a carefree stance with his arms crossed lazily against his chest. Vegeta could barely even stand up, yet alone make his way over towards him, so why stand on the defensive when he had already won the battle? He had always been one to enjoy sucking every last bit of hope and life out of someone before he ended their life, and this instance was much too great not to do… the prince who had betrayed his trust and entire empire, now broken beyond repair over a silly woman! Cackling at the exceptional display that he thought he would never see, Frieza exclaimed with a grin of fangs, "The proud… the ruthless Prince of the mighty Saiyan race… my favorite pet and warrior due to his emotionless personality and capabilities, reduced to nothing more than a crybaby, over a mere woman… a mere object for SEX! What would your _father_ say, Vegeta? You always were much like him: arrogant, fierce, but as hardheaded as they come… it shouldn't even be a big deal that you have to be dealt with just as he had to be. Not only do I get to mentally break you down as was my favorite thing to do before you got up and left _my_ side… but I get to watch you suffer and basically ask for me to grant you death already –this truly is remarkable, don't you think the same?"

Vegeta felt a venomous snarl escape his throat as he laid with Bulma's body in his arms, on his knees with his onyx eyes staring at the rigid ground before him as the drops of water from his eyes poured onto the earth below him, each hot tear that stained his face bringing him closer and closer towards the inevitable… there truly was nothing he could do to avoid it. Why couldn't Frieza have just have done away with him already? Why was he making him suffer more and more before he finally granted him death? H-He had lost… he was no Super Saiyan, he wouldn't be the one to do away with Frieza. He was the very last of his own race, and now… now he was going to be wiped out –the entire Saiyan race was going to be wiped from the face of the universe. He had never admitted this before… b-but he was too _weak_ to stop the inevitable… he had failed everyone that had placed their trust in his blood ridden hands –his race, himself, his mate Bulma.

"And you want to know what the best part about all of this is?" The tyrant offered to explain with a fanged grin growing upon his face, his purple lips curling upwards as his clawed feet took a step towards the broken down Saiyan Prince. "Your little female, Bulma… she trusted in you to protect her but look at where that little decision led her. You're no Super Saiyan –you're just a boy over his head about some nonsensical fairy tale told to help him fall asleep at night. She, your father, your entire race is most _definitely_ laughing their asses off at your little tantrum session as they burn in the deepest depths of _Hell!_ You failed them… you failed every last one of the people who have ever put their trust in your hands, _Prince_ Vegeta." Frieza spat in utter disgust at the boy that he had tormented for years, since the boy had joined his ranks as a five year old boy –much stronger than even his fully grown father. He could barely hold back another of his sadistic chuckles, watching as the moment he had longed for after more than an entire decade or two began to unfold –the moment that Vegeta finally broke once and for all, becoming just a shattered shell of the tempered, ruthless warrior that he'd made a name for himself as in the Planet Trade Organization. "If only I had a camera for quite the occasion –the look on your face… the tears streaming from your eyes, this is gold! Just priceless!" The galactic overlord snickered, trapping himself in an uncontrollable laughing fit –the final Saiyan on the universal plane was now his little toy, wrapped tightly around his finger before he finally granted him death. This would be a day that was be etched upon the calendar for the remainder of time –May 19th, Age 760… the day that the filthy monkeys finally became _extinct!_

"Why… won't… you… _KILL ME ALREADY,_ " Vegeta angrily grumbled under his breath, trying his absolute hardest to hold back the tears that surrounded his onyx colored eyes –fists clenched to his side as his flaming, purple colored aura flared around him in uncontrolled rage… he was pathetic, all that he'd ever dreamed about was besting Frieza for all of the hardships, torture sessions, betrayal that the tyrant had put him and his fellow Saiyans through –but this was how it was all going to go down… he, the legendary Super Saiyan, was much too weak to take on the Arcosian, he _had_ failed them! "Just end me… y-you cold-blooded… gender-confused bastard!" The Saiyan spat out at his former master and sure-to-be killer. He was already dead… he might as well spend his final moments giving Frieza every last bit of Hell and backlash possible, instead of kissing his feet like a pathetic worm –he still had some degree of pride, even when all hope was gone.

"Still have some fight in you, do you Vegeta?" Frieza chuckled, turning to face the bloodied Saiyan Prince. Said Saiyan held his breath, bracing for the destined end to his life to be granted to him as he heard the ground underneath his quake as Frieza slowly stepped closer to him –Vegeta's vision much too blurred from his injuries to see clearly and his body much too damaged to put up even the tiniest mounts of defense. "That's what I like about you… my _prince_ ," The fully-transformed Arcosian snickered as he used his prehensile tail to snatch Vegeta from his blood-soaked position on the ground in the same way he had done Bulma just moments earlier. As he heard a quick gasp from Vegeta and could basically smell the loss of hope and extreme yet hidden fear on the Saiyan Prince, Frieza quickly launched two swift and powerful punches to his former underling's back, followed by two globs of blood spiraling from Vegeta's mouth in rhythm with the blows.

"You only lose hope… lose that last ounce of "fight" in you when you know that something can't be prevented –when you lose all of your faith. How about this, Vegeta –however small you might say it is, I am not without a heart! Swear your undying loyalty to me Vegeta… beg for mercy to be granted unto you –and maybe then," Two more power-packed blows and a devastating scream echoed throughout the barren landscape of the ki-bombarded ruins of a city. "Maybe then, I'll grant you a swift and painless death –if I don't lose control in all of the excitement that is," Frieza snickered as he turned the Prince's pain ridden face to his, as well as strengthening the grip that his tail had on Vegeta's throat, a river of blood leaking from the Saiyan's throat onto his shredded jumpsuit.

Vegeta hopelessly kicked his feet out at his captor, trying his damned hardest to pry himself free of his restraints before Frieza's eyes –his attempts being futile as he served as nothing more than a site of entertainment for the ruthless Arcosian. There was only a single technique that he could only plan to hope would work out in his favor, a technique he had been working on for an opportunity just as this one –one where he would be left without the usage of his arms and to catch an opponent by surprise. If all went to plan, the small chance of him actually managing to best Frieza could transform into a slightly larger probability… and if not –well… at least he'd be reunited with Bulma and his people earlier than he'd originally expected.

The Prince of Saiyans felt himself swallow a lump of doubt as he felt his tormentor's extra appendage tighten its vice grip upon his throat –practically crushing the boy's neck to dust as Frieza longed to starve the boy of as much air as he possibly could to leave his captive begging for mercy… for the chance to die without any more pain being inflicted upon themselves. As the smile curled upwards upon the Arcosian's sick face, Vegeta forced a huge breath from his system as the remaining of his ki flared at once throughout his entire body, blessing him with the encouragement he needed and a split second to use Frieza's surprise against him. Placing his boots to Frieza's chest, Vegeta concentrated his energy to that specific section of his body –practically feeling as ounce after ounce of renewed energy flooded into his boots. Reassured hope sparkling in his originally hopeless eyes, through heavy breathing and intense strain, two words that the prince deemed himself nothing if not familiar with exited his mouth in rhythm, "Galick Gun!"

Just as soon as he had spoken the words, a magnificent display of spectacular, fuchsia-colored energy rocketed seamlessly under the Saiyan's boots and out of thin air, striking the Saiyan's opponent right in the middle of his chest, engulfing the tyrant in an entire vortex of everlasting and destructive ki meant to eradicate every last piece of existence of the being on the receiving end of such a blow. A smoky cloud flooded the area as the energy attack erupted against Frieza's highly resilient body, forcing the Arcosian's tail to lose its grip upon his prey's neck –the being being sent flying away. The same cocky grin that Frieza had been wearing throughout the entirety of the battle slowly painted itself upon Vegeta's sweating body, the Prince at a loss of words as his heavy breathing carried on, the silk boots he'd been wearing scorched and burned from his feet by his attack as just threads of seared fabric hung from the Saiyan's ankles. However, just as quickly as it had appeared, the same grin faded away as the Saiyan's ears picked up the distinct sound of maniacal snickering –that same crude laughter he sometimes found himself awakening from in a pool of sweat in the middle of the night in his quarters.

"Oh, poor Vegeta," Frieza's voice sheepishly mocked from the smoke, a silhouette of the Arcosian appearing in the midst of the veil of smolder as his voice trembled through the air. Vegeta felt his muscles strain more and more, succumbing to the fatigue he felt enveloping his muscles with each passing second, as he forced himself into a battle stance –prepped for the close combat that he knew was coming as soon as Frieza revealed himself from the haze. The Saiyan's eyes wandered as he relentlessly surveyed his surroundings, waiting for his foe to reveal himself from the shadows –there was no way that he was going to allow the Arcosian to gain yet an additional upper hand over him. "Have you finally realized the hopelessness of such a situation as you've found yourself in?" The cold voice of Frieza snickered as his body faded into view from the shadows just yards in front of Vegeta, the being bringing a cocked back elbow to Vegeta's nose before the Saiyan could do so much as to realize just what was happening, a strike packed with more than enough power to draw even more blood to the already extremely bloody and graphic scene that served as their battlefield and break the boy's guard, sending the Arcosian's opponent to the ground.

"D-Damn it… f-fuck you, Frieza," Vegeta growled through clenched teeth and heavy breathing, his fists grinding into the dirt his body lay in. That was his last chance to at least attempt to change the tide of such a devastating battle… the very last trick that he had up his sleeve. He would've never believed it… had it not been happening to him –but h-he had lost what mattered more to him to the lives of anyone! He just couldn't stand it anymore… he was being embarrassed out here. What would his father think of such a display –his son, the _Super Saiyan_ , being embarrassed by the one he had been destined to best in battle… no, scratch that! He was _no_ Super Saiyan… he was just as Frieza had called him… a child long-lost in an endless nonsensical fairy tale told t-to help him fall asleep at night. It seemed as if a piece of himself had been forcefully snatched from deep within himself, ripped out from his heart and shredded to pieces as he just sat chained to the wall and watched as it happened… the most important thing to his race, his _pride_ –it was just a toy to Frieza, something the Space Emperor could take and play around with. No more though, that had been taking it _way_ too far. Nobody took a Saiyan's pride and got away with it!

Grief and despair at Bulma's downfall mixed with intense anger at both himself and Frieza, the fury getting the better hand of the young Saiyan prince. He was mad at Frieza for all that he'd placed him through throughout his entire life… but even angrier at himself –at just how weak and useless he had proven himself to be… too weak to save himself or even his mate, the one thing a Saiyan should have risked everything to save! Why? Why couldn't he'd have been powerful enough to save her? The one person who had ever truly exhibited compassion and kindness to someone like him… a monster? The one woman he'd grown the ability to truly care for, even more so than his entire family –why hadn't he been able to protect her?

Thunder erupted around the young warrior, striking down just inches around Vegeta as it seared the land around it –kicking up dust and disintegrating anything it touched –but flinch the Saiyan Prince did not. The blinding storm and howling winds picked up around the flame-haired Saiyan, blocking out the world around Vegeta as he jerked in place. His eyes were permanently stained white, his pupils somehow vanishing as a deathly stare glared back at Frieza's own eyes. Vegeta felt an energy he never before knew he even had sweep across his body, rushing around him and erupting into a golden aura that intensified more and more by the second, crushing apart anything that stood in its way and making large chunks of debris rise from its position upon the ground by sheer force. The Saiyan rose to both feet without so much as a single ounce of struggle, his head jerking upward and then back down as his primal instincts begged to be released from deep within, raw and unfamiliar ki taking over his sturdy and bruised figure.

"Oh my Vegeta," Frieza laughed as he offered his attention to the display before him. "Still have somewhat of a bit of fight left in you, do we?"

Vegeta couldn't even begin to respond to the statement… he could feel it! The power that he craved, the power that he knew would help in his quest to best Frieza basically calling for him to bring it forth and harness it from deep inside of his body. The Saiyan's head jerked in the same motion once again –though this time, a brilliant flash of golden-yellow light flooded and rippled through his fiery locks of hair, vanishing just as soon as it came as the prince's head dropped again. Vegeta could feel it hoping to escape, the golden rush of energy manifesting deep within himself. Time seemed to slow as the moment ran its course, Vegeta looking up at Frieza with magnificently colored eyes… teal colored orbs in place of the coal black ones that seemed to vanish just as the golden hair had just seconds earlier.

"W-What's happening?" Frieza hoped to ask in his head, only for the words to loosely escape his mouth. What was this? How was Vegeta even standing and what sort of power-up was this? Saiyans only transformed into gigantic apes –what in Arcose's name was he witnessing? Regardless though, there was nothing that could save his prey from his wrath… Super Saiyan or not, he was the most powerful being in all of the universe! "N-Nothing can save you from MEEE!" The Arcosian spat out in disgust as he lunged forward, full intents on finally fulfilling his destiny and dealing with the very last Saiyan in existence, once and for all.

Vegeta screamed as loud of this new surge of energy would allow him to, the rage and power deep within himself exploding out of his body in a brilliant burst of golden light. The force awakened from within was so powerful that even Frieza was knocked off course by such a surge of power erupting from Vegeta's power, watching as the light died down around the young Saiyan prince, whom was now adoring an intense golden aura in place of the weak fuchsia colored one from before.

Frieza looked on in shock and disbelief as the light shimmered down before him, looking at the new warrior that stood before him. Blinding energy radiating from his bruised body, Vegeta's hair now stood sharply and fully rigid, as if it could cut through steel… no longer shimmering a midnight black color, but pulsating an excellent golden-yellow color just as bright as the Saiyan's new aura. His muscles bulged through the remains of his demolished armor and appeared to be much larger than before, veins making themselves known over all of the Saiyan's skin.

"Frieza, you might have taken away the lives of my people… my family… _my mate_. You might have taken the one thing I thought you never could've taken… my pride," The voice of the new warrior said in the same tone as Vegeta, his closed eyes opening to reveal the vengeful sea of a teal inferno raging on in his orbs. Frieza felt his heart drop as Vegeta turned to face him… was this… was it actually fear? "But know this you bastard! I am about to take all of it back, RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" The Saiyan Prince screamed as his energy exploded around him, kicking up dust and breaking apart the ground underneath both Frieza and Vegeta in just a single burst of power. Oh, how the tides had finally changed in his favor… the favor of a _Super Saiyan_.


	2. This Story has not been discontinued

A/N: This story hasn't been discontinued or anything, I've just been inactive for a WHILE. However, I'm trying my best to get back on track and get the chapters out, seeing how much you guys liked the Prologue to it.

See you then! :)


End file.
